La noche de los Espectros
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: solo una vez al año se le es permitido salir del inframundo. un día en que ellos pueden placearse por todo el mundo y hacer de las suyas...que harán los tres jueces en ese día?


**La noche de los Espectros**

Como cada año, después de la larga espera al fin había llegado el 31 de octubre, fecha en la que se les permitía a todos sin excepción alguna de salir del inframundo y visitar el mundo humano. Y aunque Radamanthys, pataleara y asegurara que no quería ir a ninguna parte, lo tenía que hacer.

Es por ello que ahora, por todo el mundo en distintas partes del globo, se ve a un grupo de personas con ropas extrañas que recorren el lugar con las claras intenciones de encontrar un lugar exacto donde pasar su único día de salida.

A las Afueras del castillo Heinsten, un rubio de ojos ámbares era despedido por la dueña que poco más lo saca a patadas de la propiedad y es que el unicejo, como le dicen de _cariño_ los dorados, no quería moverse del lugar.

Ya dónde demonios, quiere que vaya…-refunfuño, mientras se acomodaba su ropa de civil, pues él a diferencia de sus compañeros se había prácticamente mudado al castillo a disque cuidara a Pandora-no nos dejan salir en todo el año cuando uno quiere y ahora cuando uno quiere quedarse a dormir lo sacan a patadas…dioses, que estaré pagando-dijo mientras salía de los dominios Heinsten- donde diablos, se habrán metido los inútiles de Aiacos, Minos y mis lustra botas?-pregunto al aire-

***M***

**En un lugar desconocido…**

Oh, Aiacos, esto es lo más lindo que has hecho por mí-una emocionada espectro de Behemot, expresaba con ojos soñadores- y yo que creía que solo era una más de tus tropas…-suspiro, con cariño-

No, como crees yo…-un vibrar de celular, corto las palabras del espectro de Garuda-unicejo del demonio, que querrá ahora-pensaba con molestia mientras abría el mensaje recibido-…-

Aiacos, donde más…?-la hermosa joven, que hablaba y hablaba se giro a ver a su acompañante encontrándose con la sorpresa de que de él no había ni su sombra- demonios, y luego dice que me quiere…-sus puños se estrujaron con molestia-

***M***

_Que habilidad que tiene las mujeres_

_Para que tu alma este convencida _

_Que aunque pasen mil años_

_Tú siempre vas hacer_

_El gran amor de sus vidas…_

Ya Minos cállate-Radamanthys, sintió el haber llamado al loco de su lado que hace rato estaba que cantaba, como si eso se le diera bien-

Oye, oye…yo no me queje cuando me sacaste de mi entretenimiento- se defendió el de grifo-

Va, como si fuera para tanto- Radamanthys, le resto importancia-como demora el tarado de Aiacos-se quejo al ver que el susodicho no llegaba-

Me hablan…-tras ellos y pegándoles un susto que jamás admitirían llegaba el Garuda-

Hijo de tu…-contuvo el insulto tras sus labios-como que se olvidaron de mi no?-el unicejo se cruzo de brazos-que demonios estaban haciendo, en el único día que tenemos para salir, eh?-les exigió una respuesta que los otros ni siquiera trataron de contestar-

Ya cejamanthys, ahórrate el discurso y al grano, para que nos llamaste-para Aiacos y esta vez el exigió la respuesta para su repentino llamado- pero piénsalo bien, que si es una de tus tonterías sin sentido, te mato-amenazo con el puño-deje a Violeta por venir así que debe haber un buen motivo-concluyo su explicación al ver la cara de Minos que le decía "y a ti que chumas te pasa"-

Dioses, que sensible, como si la Behemot no estuviera tanto tiempo en tu espera como para que se enoje y se vaya con el primero que se cruce en su camino-

***M***

Pero que haces tan sola…-la joven se giro al escuchar aquella voz familiar- Violeta?-el joven se sorprendió al reconocer a la joven- que haces aquí?-pregunto y al ver la cara de decepción de la joven, decidió hacer algo que tal vez más tarde se arrepienta de haberlo hecho-quieres venir conmigo al…-

Por qué no, no pienso desperdiciar mi único día en el mundo humano por un tarado que se va a la primera llamada de sus idiotas amigos-acepto la invitación extendida-

Bastaba con que dijeras, si-murmuro bajito el joven y trato de sonreírle a la joven que se notaba su decepción se había ido lejos-

***M***

Harán una fiesta?-pregunto por demás extrañado el Garuda-como sabes, que tan confiable es la fuente?-cuestiono con aires de investigador-

Ya vez que Milo, publica todo lo que hace y la fiesta es otra de sus publicaciones-el rubio les mostro su cel., para mayor credibilidad-

Bueno y que esperamos…vayamos a hacer una visita a nuestros queridos amigos-Minos les sonrió de manera sicópata-uno, dos…-comenzó el conteo con toda la intención de emprender vuelo-

Espérate, demente que mejor vamos por zonas conocidas-detuvo Rada, que al instante abrió un portal al inframundo- hay que llevar disfraces…-con eso se lanzo al agujero dimensional-

Algo me dice que nadie le dijo…-le murmuro Aiacos a Minos, que asintió-unicejo tarado…-movió su cabeza en desaprobación- como que Kanon le atrofió el cerebro-

Para que no se acuerde que este día, después de salir no entramos hasta las doce de la media noche-completo Minos y tras ello vieron como un puntito que identificaron como Rada, era lanzado a otro lugar que no era el inframundo-comprobado, el unicejo no tiene nada de cerebro…-expresó Minos que se dispuso a encender su cosmos-

Concuerdo con lo dicho-Aiacos imito a su compañero peli plata-el que llegue primero le da una patada a Rada-alentó a la carrera-

En sus marcas…listos, fuera!- dio la voz de salida el peli plata y con ello dos estrellas se movían-

***M***

Gane!-gritaron al mismo tiempo espectro de Garuda y Grifo al llegar junto a un maltrecho Rada- empate…-se miraron cómplices, antes de meterle tremado golpe al inconsciente, haciéndolo reaccionar al instante-siempre funciona…-sonrieron con malicia-

Cuantas veces le he dicho par de idiotas, que no hagan eso, eh?!-los encaro con furia por el tremendo golpe-

Ni idea Rada, pero mira que funciona…-le sonrió de manera sínica Aiacos-

Pero me las van a pagar…-refunfuño el rubio-

Si, si…ahora en marcha que quiero ver la cara de los dorados al vernos llegar a su dichosa fiesta-apuro Minos, que lidero el grupo-

***M***

Puedes ir a la zona de plata de la amazonas, halla que te presten algo para la fiesta diles que te envió yo-expresó el joven, que cargaba un par de bolsas y cajas-

Estas seguro que no me dirán nada, porque si no es así no prometo no reaccionar-advirtió la chica-

Si, si no pasa nada-le indico con el dedo de la mano por donde podía ir, tratando de no dejar caer las cosas-

Bueno, si tú lo dices…-se encogió de hombros y fue por donde le había indicado el caballero-

***M***

Aun no sé cómo se te ocurrió que bajáramos por aquí…-Minos, caminaba por el lugar como si lo conociera-oye, sicópata reprimido te estoy hablando!-grito el de pelo negro-

Idiota…-murmuro Minos al ver un grupo de mujeres aparecer y rodearlos-

Intrusos!-grito una, dando la voz de atacar a todas-no los dejen vivos…-volvió a gritar la mujer al ver, el esfuerzo de huir de los hombres-

Ya estarás contento-Rada, le dirigió una mirada asesina aun corriendo-

Calla y corre más rápido-grito Aiacos, tomando la delantera-

***M***

Que es tanto escándalo?-pregunto la espectro que miraba como una de las que le había recibido buscaba en una bolsas-

Seguramente alguien trato de entrar a la zona de baños de las amazonas y los pillaron, pobres las que les espera…-explico mientras sacaba un par de prensar rojas- así que Mu dijo que te diéramos algo…-levanto la mirada a la joven que asintió-haber, si las chicas no te molestan…-pensó para sí, mientras buscaba lo más adecuado para la espectro-mira esto es mío, busca lo que te guste y te lo pones…aunque no sé si te de…-la miro unos momentos, en los que la espectro le devolvió la mirada-tienes más cuerpo que yo, pero debe haber algo-le sonrió amistosa-

Si tú lo dices-de manera seca contesto-me gusta este y es más grande-le mostro un traje-

Bien, póntelo…mientras voy a ver si los atraparon-con esa palabras la joven salió de la cabaña-

Que raros son estos santos…-murmura la espectro mientras entraba al baño-

***M***

Los atraparon?-pregunto la recién llegada a las mujeres que se veían por demás agotadas-

No, los muy malditos se escaparon en el último minuto, pero ya les atraparemos…-contestó una-

Enserio chicas, esos tres seme hicieron conocidos-hablo una de ellas-

Si, y a quien Rigel?-pregunto su gemela-

Ni idea pero me da la sensación de que los conozco-contesto-

Ya dejemos eso y vayámonos a bañar y prepáranos-ordeno una de ellas-

Se nota que estas emocionada, Shaina…-le grito una para vergüenza y molestia de la cobra-

Cállate, Tania o te callo…-le amenazo con el puño-

Ya chicas, que les venía a decir que Mu, nos mando una amiga-comento la joven a lo que las demás le miraron interrogativas-

Quien?-pregunto Geits-

Pues es muy bonita y se llama Violeta, si no me equivoco es la espectro de Behemot-explico ella con inocencia-

Que raros gustos para amistad de Mu, pero vamos que no es novedad-expresó una con cansancio- donde la dejaste Shopia?-

En mi cabaña-

Bien, vamos para allá luego-sin más el grupo de mujeres se marcho-

***M***

Auch, mi pobre espalda…-se quejaba el peli negro-

Todo por tu culpa-Minos y Rada, le metieron dos golpes-

Yo qué culpa tengo, que este sicópata no nos dijera, que quería ver a las amazonas…-se defendió adolorido por los golpes-

Y quien dijo que quería verlas-Minos, se puso de pie un gran estruendo proveniente de su espalda se dejo oír-esas mujeres sí que golpean…-comento-

Entonces que querías hacer por ese sitio?-inquirió el rubio, que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro-auch, esa mujer rompió algo-

Ya, déjense de quejarse como niñas y vamos hacer lo que vinimos a hacer desde el inicio-una mirada asesina, fue lo que recibió por parte de los otros- mejor péguenme…- susurro bajito-


End file.
